<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double the Decoys Double the Fun by Googly_Peepers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410236">Double the Decoys Double the Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Googly_Peepers/pseuds/Googly_Peepers'>Googly_Peepers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fortnite (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hop on the Dick Train, I'm bad at summaries and tags, M/M, Midas Nuts a Huge Load, Midas Threeway, Midas is a Narcissist, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shadow Midas Fucking Regular Midas Fucking Ghost Midas, Slut Shaming Sort of?, Spit Roasting, Three Midases is Better than One, catch my drift?, choo choo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:19:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Googly_Peepers/pseuds/Googly_Peepers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jules invents something she thinks will help Ghost in its war with Shadow. She gives two of her new inventions to Midas for him to observe and utilize whatever way he sees fit but when she programs them with vague instructions they make a mistake that Midas ends up appreciating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midas/Shadow Midas/Ghost Midas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double the Decoys Double the Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Howdy everyone. I'm gonna be real as fuck for a second *not really* I have no idea why I wrote this. It's just straight up porn. I had to get this out. I started writing it a while ago but kinda abandoned it for some time. I haven't read it over even once so any grammatical errors are gonna be there forever because I just had to exorcise this demon, sorry not sorry. This might be a disaster but that's up for you to decide! This is a democracy! Hahaha *cries in American* Anyway, Midas is a slut, I'm still a simp, I'm gonna go touch some penis. See ya later.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yo! Midas! Get out here!” A female voice yelled out. A subsequent banging on the door wrenched Midas’s thoughts from his paperwork. He groaned and pushed himself out of his chair. Distractions of any kind were unwelcome. All of the Ghost henchmen were well informed of that fact; the final leg of the tacit war between Ghost and Shadow was upon them and time slowed for no man. Everything down to each of his thoughts were timed. When he opened the door purple lipsticked lips pulled into a wide smile waited a foot from his face. </p><p>“What can I do for you Jules?” Midas asked in a drone. </p><p>“You’ll really like this. There’s something I wanna show you,” Jules told him. Presumably at the sight of his blank face, Jules wrapped a gloved hand over Midas’s forearm and pulled him toward her lab. </p><p>“Is this going to be pertinent to the cause, Jules?” Midas questioned. “If not, I would like for you to release me so I can return to actual important matters.”</p><p>Jules just snorted as they bobbed and weaved through the bustling groups of henchmen who straightened their backs at the sight of Midas. His chin tilted up reflexively. <br/>
Pushing past a few more white suited bodies, the two jogged down the stairs that led to the lab. The engineer didn’t let go of the golden hand, even as she leaned forward to get her face close to the scanner.</p><p>“Okay, okay, come in, come in,” she said hurriedly and pressed her hand to his back, herding Midas through the door once it opened with a soft whoosh.</p><p>“Are you going to tell me now what it is you brought me down here for?” Midas asked. </p><p>“Ha! I want to show you!” Jules said, clapping her hands together and leading him further into the lab. She picked something up off of one of the tables and brought it behind her back. Her smile never left her face. “You’re gonna love this. So, we have a lot of henchmen dedicated to Ghost, and everyone knows that bodies win wars, so what if I told you I could triple our numbers? What if I told you I could replicate your exact physical makeup, down to your vocal quality so we could pull off the ruse of a lifetime?”</p><p>Midas just looked at her, face unmoving. He tried to scooch to the side to get a glimpse of the object she held from his view but Jules adjusted her body to keep it <br/>
obscured. When she didn’t continue Midas looked back up to her with a huff.</p><p>“I would be elated if such a thing could be executed, but if what you have in mind is stiff, cardboard copies, I’m afraid no one will be convinced,” Midas said, skepticism obvious in his voice. </p><p>“No, nothing like that. These carbon copies will look and sound just like you. They won’t just be three dimensional projections, but will be capable of taking a tangible form. Let me just show you! Give me your index finger,” she said with a grabby motion. </p><p>Midas reached his arm forward and held out his finger with an eyebrow quirked. His fingers were solid gold. There were no scannable prints if that was what she was even looking for.</p><p>“Oh, damn. I designed the DNA retrieval function to be easy for everyone else. I forgot your hands are gold like, all the time. Whatever, I think it’ll still work if I use your arm. Gimme it,” Jules commanded. </p><p>She gripped around his arm and straightened it out. From behind her back she brought out a metal framed cylinder with a blue, almost black, center. It looked somewhat like a grenade but at the top had what looked like an almost nanoscopic suction cup with a needle. Midas barely had any time to react before Jules drove the tiny needle into his antecubital vein. He hissed when her arm retreated, the strange device now glowing a deep blue. He looked down at the small speck of red leaking from the puncture site and gave Jules a disapproving look. </p><p>“DNA successfully retrieved!” Jules yelled. “Normally, you’d just prick your finger, but seeing as you’ve got metal fingers that isn’t gonna slide. Now, for these two tests, I’ve programmed these bad boys to have a little variation to them so we can tell them apart. I’m gonna take another sample so we have another control group, okay?” </p><p>“You’re going to stab me aga--?” Midas started, but before he could finish, Jules grabbed another decoy capsule and shoved the needle into his arm. </p><p>“Gotta collect your DNA the same way so that we can keep our variables controlled. Anyway, here’s the fun part,” Jules said. She held the two glowing capsules up as if to inspect their eerie auras before putting both of the decoys into Midas’s hands. She gave him a look as if he was supposed to know what to do with them. “Well? Are you gonna throw ‘em or what?” she asked. </p><p>“I didn’t know I was supposed to,” Midas mumbled to himself. </p><p>He rolled the containers over in his hands. They looked skillfully crafted and he felt a little bad about throwing Jules’s hard work to the ground. He looked back up to check if that was really what he was meant to do with them. The engineer gave him an encouraging nod. Midas looked to the corner of the lab and tossed both the capsules into the empty space. At the same time, they cracked onto the floor and split open, shards of the containers spraying apart. They each made a loud hissing noise before large, gray plumes of thick smoke billowed out from where they crashed on the ground. The dense fog forced Midas’s eyes shut as it made its way into his lungs, driving hacking coughs out of his chest. When the smoke dissipated, two exact replicas of Midas stood before him with blank faces. Glass crunched under their leather shoes as they fidgeted, presumably unused to being in their new skin. </p><p>The Midas on the left wore an immaculate all black suit. The vest looked like it had small leather X’s embroidered into it. Everything about the garb was sleek, even down to the matte black wallet chain that dipped down around his thigh. The Midas on the right was dressed in an all gray suit. It wasn’t particularly fancy, but it was modest in all the ways Midas could appreciate. And he had to admit, he looked damn good in both. The most interesting part of the new Midases was they manifested as entirely gold. Midas could turn himself completely gold, but he wasn’t always that way, choosing more often to keep himself flesh and bone. </p><p>“Pretty incredible, right? I can preprogram them to have specific clothes, that way we can plan for different scenarios. And they will be encoded with a specific mission they will be driven to carry out,” Jules explained. </p><p>Midas walked up to his doppelgangers, the Shadow Midas and the Ghost Midas. The white, hospital-like lighting of the lab melted into a warm yellow as it reflected off their golden faces. The warm light soaked into every dip and curve of their faces, accentuating the strength in their jaws. Midas felt a tinge of pride bloom in his chest. </p><p>“So, can they speak?” Midas asked, looking back at Jules. </p><p>“Yeah! They actually can. But they mostly keep quiet unless prompted. You can ask them something,” Jules suggested. </p><p>Midas looked over to his clones before asking, “What are your names?” </p><p>“Midas,” they answered in unison. </p><p>It was a tad unsettling to hear his own voice repeated back to him by two actual beings. He shivered. </p><p>“Do they… have feelings? Will they feel pain?” asked Midas. </p><p>“Uh, no. They definitely aren’t capable of feeling emotion. Well, they might be able to feel pain, but they won’t truly be able to process it because those pretty noggins of theirs are pretty much empty. Not unlike the real thing,” she joked with a laugh. “They’re just an amalgamation of replicated genetic code in what’s more or less an organic husk. They really just operate like a computer, receiving and processing information,” she continued with a shrug when Midas gave her a leveling look. </p><p>He nodded and walked up to Shadow Midas. Their fingers clanked together when Midas knocked his fist into his clone’s. Solid, he noted. </p><p>“So, do they just… exist now permanently? Can they be killed?” Midas asked, walking slow investigative circles around his replicas. </p><p>“They don’t exist forever, it’s really just until they complete their programmed mission or if, let’s say they get shot, then they’ll disappear in a poof of white smoke as their organic comp disintegrates,” Jules explained. </p><p>“Wow. Jules, I must say I am extremely impressed,” Midas commended. “Extraordinary work.”</p><p>“See? I told you you’d wanna see it,” Jules said as she walked between the decoys. She patted their shoulders with her gloved hands and they looked at her with level faces. </p><p>“You should take them back to your office, see if they’ll help you get some work done or something. They can’t do anything super complicated but maybe they can help with some basic filing. I want you to observe them and let me know what you think.” </p><p>“Alright,” Midas said, turning toward the lab's exit. He jerked his head toward the door in a signal to follow, and they did. Endless questions passed through his mind, but he knew almost anything Jules explained would go right over his head. </p><p>After walking back out into the bustle of focused henchmen, the three Midases drew every head in the building. Every worker at Ghost who passed by paused mid step to gawk at the three men. They all made the same stupid noise of confusion in their throats before the flesh Midas told them to carry on and stop staring. The clacking of their leather shoes against the tiles floor fell into perfect sync all the way until they arrived back at the office. </p><p>Once inside Midas cleared his throat, unsure of what orders to give the two golden men. </p><p>“Have you two already been programmed with a specific mission?” He asked. </p><p>The clones gave him wordless nods. It wasn’t as helpful of an interaction as he was hoping for, but at least he didn’t have to make up some menial busy work for them. </p><p>“Okay. Well, then while I complete my tasks you two may… do yours,” Midas said with a wave of his golden hand. Before he was able to turn around all the way to walk back to his desk, the two doppelgangers took one of each of his arms into theirs, trapping Midas’s hands against his clones’ chests. They weren’t forceful but his heart missed a beat as he was in the prime position to have each of his arms torn from their sockets. Eyes wide, he glanced between the Shadow and Ghost Midas looking for any spark of murderous rage. </p><p>Jules was a genius, but there was no way she invented the decoys just to catch him with his guard down. Not to mention, she didn’t have any interest in collapsing Ghost, unless… </p><p>Midas growled as he wrenched his hands in the gentle but unbreakable grip of the clones. Their faces remained as vacant as ever as they brought his writhing body to his desk and bent him over it. His shoulder joints popped and twisted uncomfortably as he struggled to separate himself from their holds.</p><p>“What are you doing!” Midas screamed, his face squished against the furniture. Ghost Midas held down his head and the Shadow Midas kept his hands behind his back. Neither of the other men answered as one of them kicked Midas’s legs apart, their groin so close to his behind. </p><p>“What is your mission?” the original Midas ground out. </p><p>“To ease your mind, sir,” one of the clones answered before they echoed, “to bring you pleasure, sir.” </p><p>“You dumb computers! Let me up; this is not how one gives someone else pleasure.”</p><p>The hands on his back disappeared and Midas fixed his suit with a huff as he straightened his back. Mentally, he took back any time he ever called Jules a genius. It was no secret that Midas longed for time to enjoy the simple pleasures of life. But to him, that was a fine glass of Bourbon, a well tailored suit, a good book, not getting fucked rough by his own look-alikes. At least not without foreplay. Whatever way Jules came to the conclusion that this was a nice way to help him feel pleasure, was astounding. </p><p>“Did Jules program you to do this?” Midas asked, pinching the bridge of his nose between two golden fingers. </p><p>“In a way, yes,” answered Ghost Midas. “She programmed us with the instruction to bring you pleasure, to take some of your burdens.”</p><p>“I know, I know, but did she program you to have sex with me?” Part of Midas thought that had to be the most pitiful way to get laid ever. He snorted at the ludicrousy. </p><p>“No, sir.” chimed in Shadow Midas. “Right after we materialized we used algorithms to calculate the most effective way to accomplish our task. Since we were given vague instructions, we looked to the internet for assistance and came to the conclusion the most effective way to bring another human pleasure is to copulate.” </p><p>Midas laughed again. “Don’t make it sound so enticing,” he joked. </p><p>Again, the clones just looked at him with empty eyes. </p><p>“The best way to pleasure someone through… copulating is to do some foreplay first,” Midas told them. </p><p>“Running search on ‘foreplay,’” said the Ghost and Shadow Midases. After a minute of them staring with their heads lowered, they finally looked up and rushed their bodies close to Midas’s. </p><p>In an instant, Ghost Midas brought his crotch up to Midas’s thigh and put his hand to the front of the other man’s pants. He gave Midas’s dick a firm squeeze. From behind Shadow Midas snaked a chilled, invigorating hand up a warm, flesh chest as golden lips ghosted the shell of Midas’s ear. A shiver skittered its way up his spine. </p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Midas whispered. They must have analyzed some good porn while they spaced out, Midas thought. He didn't even have time to question whether it was narcissistic to let them continue before his cock jerked into full hardness as the other men rutted against his leg and back. The press of his cock up to his pants zipper was a little painful when one of them would hump against him with a little too much force, but it still felt so good. The slutty moans that tore from his throat only seemed to encourage the clones more. </p><p>Golden hands that weren’t his own rubbed all over him, up his chest, over his nipples, down his back, taking pit stops to grab rough fistfuls of his ass. </p><p>“Tell us what you like, Midas,” one of them whispered. </p><p>He opened his mouth to answer but his reply faded as it passed his lips, turning into another moan as Ghost Midas pushed his back onto the desk and worked his cock out of his trousers. </p><p>“Yeah, tell us,” Ghost Midas said, leaning down to tease his breath over Midas’s hard member. </p><p>“I’m enjoying this. I also like… getting rimmed and... oral,” Midas explained, trying not to blush too hard so that the blood wouldn’t leave his dick to rush to his face. </p><p>“Of course, sir,” answered Ghost Midas. The gray-suited man hitched his fingers into the waistband of Midas’s black slacks to pull them further down around his ankles. Ghost Midas brought golden hands back up to cup under the other man’s knees and push his legs back. Pale cheeks spread apart exposing a tight little hole that twitched when it came under a scrutinizing gaze. Ghost Midas pushed his face between the cheeks, giving the opening an exploratory lick before mouthing aggressively over it. Midas wasn’t sure if the clones were enjoying themselves as much as he was, but the way Ghost Midas moaned and panted and licked made him think it was possible. <br/>
Midas’s cock laid weeping precum against his stomach and gave an excited jerk with every wet touch to his asshole. Shadow Midas must have noticed because the dark-suited man reached over to palm at it. Without hesitating, he grabbed it to stroke Midas off with one hand, slow at first, as he worked with the other hand to get his own trousers down around his thighs. Midas moaned with abandon; he was so far gone by the relentless work being done on his ass to care if anyone heard. </p><p>After a few more rough tugs, Shadow Midas abandoned his work on Midas’s cock to bring his own stiff, leaking member to the other man’s mouth. Shadow Midas hooked a finger under Midas’s jaw to guide his face closer. Midas breathed out another litany of hoarse ah’s before being stuffed completely with Shadow Midas’s dick. His eyes grew dewey at the force of Shadow Midas’s thrusts past his lips and he whined deep in his throat. The clones worked on him thoroughly from both ends, relentless in their tasks. </p><p>The high pitched mewlings grew in frequency and volume, alerting the doppelgangers to slow down, not wanting their activities to be over so soon. Midas popped his mouth off of Shadow Midas’s dick, a gossamer line of saliva dripping from his shiny maw. Shadow Midas brought his cock back to Midas’s lips, but instead of pushing the head back inside, he dragged it across Midas’s slightly agape mouth like he was painting a messy picture with his precome.</p><p>“Why are you stopping?” Midas whined. </p><p>“It’s time for the main event,” offered Ghost Midas. </p><p>“Aren’t you ready to get fucked?” asked Shadow Midas. </p><p>A rebuttal didn’t make its way out and Midas just brought his feet down to the floor and braced his hands on his desk, presenting his ass to his lookalikes. Ghost Midas took over Midas’s position on the desk, crawling under him to lay down, his back on the desk. The clone wrapped his legs around Midas’s waist, an open invitation. Shadow Midas lined his hips against Midas’s behind, slicking up his golden cock with a few pumps of lotion he stole from the bottle on Midas’s desk. Ghost Midas wrenched his pants off in one aggressive motion and leaned over to get some lotion for himself. He slathered it generously on Midas’s cock, presumably for the other man’s pleasure rather than his own. </p><p>A guttural groan from deep within Midas’s throat punched its way out of his mouth when Ghost Midas started to guide his flesh cock into his own waiting ass. The tightness of his hole was unparalleled. Despite his whole body being made of metal, there was still a malleability to the way the ring of muscle opened beautifully to make room for his cock. But God was it tight.</p><p>Before Midas could even thrust his hips in all the way, Shadow Midas started to push into Midas’s ass. </p><p>“Oh fuck. Oh God,” Midas started to chant. The pressure in his hole crescendoed as the warmth enveloping his cock surrounded him completely. With every twitch of his hips, the intense stimulation at both ends made his mind go fuzzy, like his brain turned into cotton. </p><p>“Mmm, feels so fucking good,” Midas all but shouted. Getting spit-roasted was never something he actually thought would happen to him, but now that he knew what a heavenly experience it was, Midas wasn’t sure how he could possibly go back to having one partner in his bed at a time. Goosebumps fluttered over his skin and he shivered at the thought of indulging like this every night. </p><p>“That feel good, slut?” Shadow Midas asked, plastering his chest to Midas’s back as he thrust unrelenting into him. The obscene sounds of balls slamming into flesh reverberated throughout the office. Midas’s own ball sack slapped somewhat painfully against Ghost Midas’s ass, but the feeling of getting fucked as he fucked into someone else was enough to melt any emotion into nothing but pleasure. Still, his mind distantly wandered to what kind of porn the clones analyzed if they were asking questions like that, not that he wasn’t into it. </p><p>“Yeah, so fucking good,” Midas finally answered after he was releasing his bottom lip from between his teeth. </p><p>“You like fucking my sweet hole while he fucks yours? So naughty,” teased Ghost Midas. </p><p>“Fuck, yes. Don’t ever stop,” whined Midas. He felt like such a whore. His pants laid bunched around his ankles, his shirt would need to be re-pressed to get all the deep creasing out, his hair was a mess of black atop his head, and his cock was leaking everywhere. It was unadulterated bliss. </p><p>“You gonna come for us? Go on, come in his pretty ass and I’ll be sure to do the same for you,” Shadow Midas whispered darkly. </p><p>“Mm, gonna come,” Midas choked out, his head leaning down against Ghost Midas’s shoulder. </p><p>“Fill him up good, Midas,” continued Shadow Midas. </p><p>The rough, unyielding pace they set rocked Midas’s body violently and he let another fucked out groan escape him as his dick throbbed. Hot streams of cum coursed into Ghost Midas’s ass. It felt never ending; Midas was pretty sure he’d never come so much in his life. With each micro thrust that helped milk his cock, he could feel some of his spend gush out where his dick was connected to Ghost Midas’s asshole. </p><p>“Holy shit,” he panted when his orgasm ebbed away enough for him to somewhat formulate a thought. Midas pulled out and fell shakily into a nearby chair, careful not to rub his sensitive, abused ass into the harsh fabric of the cushion. </p><p>“How did we do?” The lookalikes asked in unison.</p><p>“Very well, you definitely… brought me pleasure,” Midas said with a slight smirk. “I guess you could say mission accomplished,” he joked. </p><p>Just like that, the doppelgangers disappeared in plumes of the same thick white smoke they were born out of. Midas could barely register what happened until the fog dissipated into its last thin wispy ribbons. His jaw crashed open. That was all it took for them to disappear? Or did their time run out? How did Jules say it worked again? He wasn’t sure how long he sat there shocked, but the cum that was drying on his skin started to itch on his skin. </p><p>Midas finally got up on still shaky limbs and cleaned himself off. He was going to need Jules to make him some more of those decoys and not entirely for work related purposes. When his suit was in a somewhat presentable condition, Midas walked out of his office to make his way down to the lab. As far as he was concerned, no one could tell he just got his slutty little hole thoroughly debauched by the two golden men that previously followed him through these halls. Each henchman still gave him the obligatory nod of acknowledgment and respect, completely none the wiser. </p><p>Once at the lab door he wrapped golden knuckles against it three times. A bright blue light that leaked through the edges of the door stopped and Jules opened it, gun to her mig welder in hand and mask down. </p><p>“Hey, Midas!” she chirped. “The clones helping you around the office? Anything interesting to report?” </p><p>“For one thing, I’m going to need more of them if you’re able to supply. And next time you’re going to need to be more specific when you program them with a task. They were… confused,” Midas responded. </p><p>“Oh, that makes sense. My instructions could be construed as a little vague… What mission do you want me to program the next batch of decoys with?” </p><p>“Do me a favor and program them the exact same way,” Midas said, trying not to change his expression. Jules gave him a confused look before he continued with a raised hand. “Just leave them on my desk when you get the chance, please and thank you.”</p><p>With that, he exited the lab, a giddy shiver tickling down his neck knowing that he could relive that experience over and over. Jules <em>was</em> a genius. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave kudos if you also love penis. Write a comment to let me know how you're doing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>